Falling
by malory79080
Summary: Dawn has had a bad reputation at her old school and a big secret. She moves to Cherrygrove City to get away from all that. Everything was going okay until she sees her ex boyfriend. Will he tell everyone her big secret? This is a collaboration between me and AdorableMe. ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. This is collaboration between me [malory79080] and AdorableMe. We're gonna take turns writing chapters. This is AdorableMe's writing.**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Third Person PO**

A blazing fire swirled around a tiny blue haired girl.

Her large cerulean eyes comprehended nothing but mischief and…terror. She looked somewhat happy that the fire looked monstrous, much less was right next to her. She put out a hand, as if reaching for the fire, because it was true, she _was_.

Three other figures were faint to her sight that faded into the fire quickly, but she didn't care for their voices that were screaming for her; _pleading_ for her to come back to them.

She smiled, but the windows to her soul showed nothing but horror. Inside she was just as much as scared as they were, but only for the outcome of the situation. That didn't…matter right now.

Not to her.

The voices faded, as she fell back into the inferno, closing her eyes, as her eyelids lifted just the slightest bit to glance at the light blue sky that completely clashed with the flames. Suddenly, her body was the least of her concerns.

The fire enveloped her into an embrace, looming over her, about to touch that pale skin-

**o.0.o**

Dawn played with the sheets of her covers. Her legs swung back and forth and her face showed no signs of focus or attention on anything; anyone.

Her mother, who may as well look exactly like her daughter, sat on the plain white desk chair, looking simply perplexed at the situation. Her face scrunched up in frustration as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Dawn," she said, exasperated.

"Mom," Dawn repeated back, looking at her nails. "What do you _want_?"

"Please," her mother pleaded. "Please stop this! Go to Cherrygrove and start over. I pulled some strings and everything that's happened: it's been erased from your record. Get a fresh start. Please!"

"Whatever!" Dawn snapped back. "Whatever. I don't care. Ship me off to Johto, who _cares_?"

"Pack," her mother ordered. "Your plane leaves tomorrow."

She gave her daughter one more disappointed look, as Dawn pretended not to care. When her footsteps disappeared, Dawn jumped up, running to the door, her blue locks swinging. Slamming it with both fists, she slumped down to her carpeted floor.

She glanced at her phone which once again rung like it had several times that day, and grabbed it, going to her contacts and staring at the screen with an empty face.

With a quick swipe of her finger, she erased all of the contacts and threw her phone to the wall, cracking it open and letting out its contents spill to the floor in success.

Reflecting on what happens…

Yeah, right. Dawn's lips turned up into a smirk which slowly altered itself into a sad smile. A fresh start. In Johto. Clear records, everything would be new. She could be a new person if she wanted to.

Dawn rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, and nodded her head up and down slightly, making her decision complete in her head. She would go to Johto and be a new person. Someone who was what everyone expected of her. Someone who is…normal.

Not a troublemaker.

Turning her head up to the clouds that floated in the sky out her window, she rested her head on the door, closing her eyes, not noticing that the clouds suddenly turned darker, and darker, and darker, until finally-

…it rained.

**This story is gonna turn out very dark but there will be happiness in further chapters. This is only the beginning.**

**We're not planning for this story to be a long one but it will be long enough.**

**Please review, review and review!**


	2. New Day, New Problems

**Hi my friendly reviewers! This is chapter 2 of Falling. The collaboration I'm doing with AdorableMe!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 2: New Day, New Problems

**Dawn's POV**

"C'mon Dawn! It's your first day of your new school! Look happier!" My Mom says with sheer [and annoying] enthusiasm.

I nod and put on the biggest smile I can. That cheers up Mom.

My Mom has bought me a whole load of presents. That includes new school bags, stationary AND a new phone.

It's a good thing she can afford all of it. I sure can't.

Mom checks out my outfit. She does that everyday. Even if she tells me to change, I don't obey her.

This time Mom nods with approval.

If I have to start over, turn a new page than I shall have to change my look to a more 'happier' look.

I'm wearing the clothes that Mom bought me a while ago.

Purple jeans, black high heel boots and a pink t-shirt with the smiley "LOL!" face.

This is _so _not what I would've worn a month ago. I usually leant over to wearing completely black.

My blue hair is out and [unfortunately] Mom puts two yellow hair clips in them.

How nice…

"Bye Mom!" I chirp with a forced smile.

She waves as I walk out the door.

I'm too early for school but Mom doesn't know that.

I need to get over my head of what has just happened.

Okay, so after the…incident my Mom and I moved to Cherrygrove City.

Then we unpacked all our stuff and went shopping so Mom could talk to me about my _new school._

Now I'm walking to school trying to think.

Time goes by fast when everything's a blur, eh? Wait, who am I thinking/talking to?

I check my watch [another new thing Mom bought for me].

It reads 08:30. I guess I should head off to school.

When I arrive to my new school I gape. It's so much smaller than my old one.

It's as small as a football pitch. It doesn't seem to have many classrooms in it.

I sigh and head in to the big glass doors, trying to avoid getting knocked over by the teen crowd filing in.

It looks as if the crowd will swallow me whole. Suffocating me until I'm lost for air.

I shake out that feeling out of my head and try to navigate my new locker in the narrow corridors.

I find it pretty much near the cafeteria.

Oh joy. Don't you just love smelling the ghastly smells of cafeteria food?

I stuff in some random presents Mom gave to me [I both don't need them or want them].

I hear voices nearby.

Two girls are standing over a small girl. The small girl has sky blue hair and is wearing a tank and jeans.

The taller girl has blond hair and an evil grin.

I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Don't you DARE talk to him ever." Blondie says to Smallie.

It looks as if Blondie is _threatening _the girl.

I don't like that. I walk over to them and push over Blondie.

Everyone laughs at her.

She looks embarrassed and looks to me.

Now she looks angry.

"How dare you? This top is silk!" She says to me.

She stands up with the help of her friend.

"You have made an enemy of Michelle Brooks." Michelle whispers and stalks off.

**Uh-oh. Dawn shouldn't have done that. Oh well. Michelle seems like a mean girl. Good on Dawn for pushing her.**

**I wrote this chapter so I hope everyone likes it [probably not]!**


	3. Fiery Fright

**Sorry this has taken so long but AdorableMe and I both are loaded with school! Here it is! Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: Fiery Fright!

**Third Person POV**

Dawn checked her watch every now and then, as she stumbled through the halls of the high school.

The bell had just rung, and it was time for her third period World History class in Building A. She tried to walk as fast as possible to get to the class from Building C, but time just wasn't on her side.

She checked her watch again and once she saw that she had two minutes to arrive at class, she just gave up.

The hallways were empty, and from her recent encounter with those bitches back there, she didn't feel like seeing them again in her next class.

Dawn ducked into a bathroom and turned off the lights.

The room became dark instantly, and Dawn breathed in and out heavily. Staying alone in the dark was one of Dawn's habits, and she was glad to go back to it.

Suddenly, smoke filled her nose and her eyes widened as she stood up, trying to find the lights to turn the on. Panic rushed through her, as she tried to make out what was going on.

Fumbling for the door, she rushed out, only seeing a haze of smoke. She grabbed her head and tears streamed down her cheeks when she could faintly make out a line of rushed students fleeing from the building.

Just when she was about to burst, someone grabbed her hand and she blinked when she saw a mass of teal blue hair.

A girl about her age with long eyelashes and teal eyes nodded and pulled her towards an exit. "I'm Marina."

Sunlight blasted her eyes and she nodded as well, when they got safely outside, their ears ringing from the alarm and the group of teachers screaming for order.

"Thank you Marina."

**Sorry it's so short. School has loaded us with work. Please: review, review and review!**


	4. What? How? When?

**Hello our fellow viewers! This is chapter 4 of Falling and this is gonna be longer that the last chapter so you'll get fully introduced to Marina. We'll also meet a few more characters…**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 4: What? How? When?

**Dawn's POV**

Marina led me to a grassy area outside the front of the school.

"Thanks again, Marina." I say gratefully.

I _am _grateful. When I smelt the smoke, my heart clenched, my head started to throb and I felt like I was shaking. I never _ever _want to go near a fire again. I decided that. It's just _horrible _to know my Mom's disappointed in me.

"Stop saying that. You don't need to thank me. It's fine. Seriously." Marina says with a grin.

I look around and see people filing out of the building(s). It seems that everyone has gone into groups. It also looks like three people are making their way to us.

The first person I see is a tall boy with a black beanie hat, dark green jumper and blue jeans. He has purple shoes on and I can't help thinking of a special _someone_. NO! Don't think about that jerk…

To my surprise, the boy comes up to Marina and kisses her. Full on the lips.

I stand there feeling a little out of place when Marina turns to me and gives me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that. This is my boyfriend, Jimmy." Marina says and nudges Jimmy on the arm.

He holds out his hand to me. I take it and shake it.

"Who are those two?" I ask and point to the couple who are walking towards us.

"The girl is Leaf and the boy is Gary. They're a couple." Jimmy supplied.

Leaf has chestnut brown hair that falls to the bottom of her back and eyes that bore into you. She's wearing a green mini dress and black stilettos.

Gary has brown spiky hair and a smug grin. He has black jeans and a purple top who reminds me of a special someone AGAIN.

"Hi Dawn." Leaf says when they get to us.

"How did you know my name?" I ask suspiciously.

"I've been told to look out for you. This school is kinda small. Also, we don't want you to get into _trouble_." Leaf says.

I notice that she winks when she says trouble. My heart hammers even more.

"Don't mind Leafy. She just _loves _new people. She wants more friends. She doesn't have many." Gary says with a smirk.

"Hey!" Leaf says and punches Gary on the arm.

They both get in an argument.

"They do this all the time." Marina says with a sigh. And Jimmy puts her arm around her.

I turn around as I don't want to look at the lovebirds and the arguing lovebirds. It's the fact they have a relationship.

"Feeling kinda awkward?" A boy asks me.

I look into his eyes and I immediately feel attracted to him. His black hair is glossy. He looks like he has a six pack and his face is just plain _cute_.

"Yep." I say and wink at him.

"I'm Lucas, by the way." He says.

I look at him until I fall over as someone has knocked into me.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I WAS STANDING THERE!" I exclaim looking at the person [a boy].

My heart freezes when I look at the guys face.

That face is still in my mind when the lights go out (not literally) and I faint.

**Ooooh! I wrote this chapter by the way. Review please!**


End file.
